


Clarity

by GrunkleLover (humaninventorysystem)



Series: Gravity Falls Heart Break Series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/GrunkleLover
Summary: Slow Burn of Stan's love for the Reader. Written from Stan's POV.





	Clarity

When I met her, I knew instantly that my brother would be in love. She was just his type. I had never seen anyone get Ford as tongue tied as she did. She was so polite, nice, and sweet. She was perfect. She was the type of girl that would get together with Ford, not the girl that would end up with me. The boy with her looked as if he saw through everyone though. He had messy purple hair and bags under his eyes. Those two seemed to be really great friends. I even noticed that was exactly who she was talking to after her team's win. After Ford had gained the confidence to ask her out on a date, she went and updated the other boy as to what she was going to be doing.

The boy walked to me after I had updated my parents where Ford was going to be. He looked e in the eye as he approached. He leaned in and whispered to me, "H-h-he is in love and i-eh-eh-it's disgusting." He stepped away so that I may see him fully. "My name is Rick," He took my hand and shook it as if we were just introducing ourselves to each other, "He's going to break her heart. True love doesn't just show up like that." He shoved his hands into his pockets as he shrugged. To him, these were all just facts.

At first, I wanted to punch the kid for what he had said about Ford. I only didn't because I didn't want to ruin Ford's chances with her. It wasn't until after she and Ford had become friends that I realized he was completely right. All Ford did was talk about himself and his knowledge trying to impress her. I know he was just nervous and wanting to impress her. I always watched her in the mirror as she tried to relate and have her voice heard. She was his intellectual equal, yet Ford always focused on himself and how he could possibly help her. He talked down to her like he often did with women. Eventually, she caught me staring and giggled. I smiled and made a funny face back at her through the rear view. I couldn't help, but to smile when I heard her laugh like that. Unlike with Ford, this laugh was very genuine.

It wasn't long before Ford started to beg me to pick her up from school without him being there due to his other school stuff. At first, I couldn't understand why. When I finally agreed to go get her without him, I understood. She had a group of guys harassing her and Rick as they were trying to walk home. As two of them ganged up on Rick, the rest of the group of five were starting to surround her. I parked my car on the side of the sidewalk, took a deep breath, stepped out of my car, and knocked one of them on his ass. I pulled her behind me. It was that night I actually thanked my pops for putting us into boxing. Her father, when I dropped her off, saw my black eye and scratched up knuckles. He quickly asked what had happened and thanked me for taking care of his daughter. I didn't do it to impress him. Honestly, what got my heart racing was how she took care of my afterwards. Her gentle palm caressed my cheek as she placed a bag of frozen peas on my eye. Her fingers acted slow and careful as she bandaged my knuckles and fingers. She was so focused as she worked. I smiled deviously at her and made the stupid joke, "Hey, you are good at this. Do this often?" I was chuckling until I saw her solemn face. She explained to me that this was the first time there was so many of them. I decided then that no matter what I was going to be there to protect her.

From then on out, I was always the third wheel for when Ford took her out or was able to pick her up with me. Yet, somehow, I never felt that sinking lonely 'I'm out of place' feeling. She and I had our own rear view mirror language. When we all went out to the movies, we would throw popcorn at each other like stupid goofy idiots when Ford and my date weren't looking. We always playfully teased each other about our flaws and sometimes about even our own flaws. In the end, I think it's because we knew that we loved those things about each other. I knew that Ford loved her though. So, I always stood back for him. Ford had a harder time with women. It wouldn't have been fair. If only I knew her feelings then...

When I got kicked out, she was the only person I went to say goodbye to. I knocked on her door and waited out on their doorsteps. Her father opened the door. He welcomed me warmly and offered me to sit in for dinner. I humbly declined. I only asked to speak to his daughter in private.

I melted once I saw her. I wept as I explained what happened to her. She pulled me to the sofa and I cried above her lap. Remarkably instead of her normally gentle and sweet self, I saw a fire. She looked fiercely ready to fight on my behalf. I was barely able to stop her from storming straight to my parent's house and give everyone a stern talking to. She offered for me to stay with her and her family. I merely shook my head in response. She asked me to take her with me. I told it to her straight. I couldn't. I had just ruined my brother's life, why would I ruin hers too. It was then I saw her cry for the first time. This wasn't the 'I saw an emotional movie' cry. This was her crying from her heart breaking. I felt my own heart break watching her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me for a long time. I held her and rested my face on top of her head. I kissed the top of her head and asked for her to look after Ford for me. She stopped me before I left. She ran to the kitchen. She wasn't in there very long before her mother came out handing me bags of boxes of leftovers and canned food. While I was distracted with that, I heard footsteps running up the stairs. When she came down, she had a small wallet in her hand that she claimed she made for me. She kissed my cheek. She insisted that I call if I needed _anything_. I didn't even check the wallet until afterwards. She had sent me on my way with 300 dollars. I shook my head. I guessed this is her way of trying to make sure I was going to be okay. 

When I was travelling, I called her every month. I tried to also go visit at least once every six. When I first visited her at her college, I was surprised none of her friend had met my brother. In fact some of them even confused me for being Ford. Apparently, he had never actually visited her campus. I couldn't say that was unbelievable. That sounded exactly like Ford. He was always doing stuff like that. He would always focus on his own gain and leave everyone else to either follow or fall behind. She always told me stories of herself and what was going on with Ford though. I was so happy hearing the both of them progressing so well. At the end of each visit, she would always try to insist I stay and see Ford or go stay with her family. I always declined. She would kiss my cheek and try to slip me money as I tried to leave. I would always slip it back to her, but somehow, I always found a stash of cash in my car with a handwritten note telling me to stay safe on my travels. As much as I hated taking that money, it definitely got me out of trouble more times than I could count. I would always shake my head and laugh seeing it. I swore to myself that I was going to pay her back. You can't just take money like that from your future sister, right? I didn't know she had already made her choice.

On that fateful day, I saw her again, It had been a while since she and I last spoke. I knew she moved near Ford. When I got the call, I had hoped maybe Ford had finally gotten the courage to tell her how he felt and change his act. Maybe they were finally going to get married like my father always said they should. What happened instead was that I lost my brother again. It wasn't too long before she was at the door. She knew instantly that it was me and not Ford. She wasted no time in welcoming me back and holding me close. When she held me, I broke down just like that night my family kicked me out of their lives. She held me tight and comforted me.

She really is my angel. She held me through it all. She even helped me hold up the lie. I can't believe she agreed to marry me of all people. I couldn't believe it when she asked me to marry her. Now when I see her with the twins, I wish I would have asked much sooner. She would have been so beautiful playing with kids of our own the same way she plays with those two.


End file.
